


run away with me

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “Don’t open that.”Lancelot stopped. “What?”“Hold on, I’m not ready.”





	run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> one of my pieces for our zine!! you can get your own copy of chevalerie [here!](https://susanhwang.net/chevalerie/)

“Lanchan, what are you doing?”

Lancelot got on one knee. He had wanted this to be more romantic. He had wanted to make reservations for dinner at a nice restaurant and get dressed up. He didn’t want to do it in their room, as comfortable as it was. It was still a mess, with his armor scattered around from when he was aimlessly taking it off, thinking of all the reports he would have to write that night. He had asked around the crew, not wanting to ask his subordinates in the Order lest they accidentally tell Vane. None of that had prepared him for this. Nothing could really prepare him for what Vane was going to say, but he hoped he had a handle on it.

“Just, hold on.” He reached into his pocket — old trousers that Vane always liked the way he looked in — and took out a ring box. Vane dropped his bag onto the floor. Lancelot wasn’t sure if it was out of shock or habit.

“Don’t open that.” 

Lancelot stopped. “What?”

“Hold on, I’m not ready.”

Oh. He moved to stand back up, but Vane threw his hands out to stop him. “No! No. I think I’m ready.”

“You know I can do this without all the kneeling and it’d be just fine.”

“Wait.” Vane threw his hands up again, covering his face. “Wait, I don’t know! I don’t know if I’m ready.

Lancelot was glad he decided against making all those plans. If this was how Vane reacted in just their apartment, how would he react anywhere else? He sighed. “Vane, I love you. But you are trying me.”  

“I do!” He blurted it out, bringing his hands down and nervously gripping at the edge of his shirt. 

“I haven’t even asked yet!” The ring box wasn’t even open. He didn’t even know what he was going to say. 

“Well, I do!” He said it again, this time with more conviction. “I love you, even if you’re messy and can’t cook, or do laundry, or take care of yourself — ”

“You...you can stop there.” Lancelot put his hand up, resting his elbow on his knee and hiding his face. 

“But — ” Lancelot stood up, and Vane stopped babbling, instead opting to pace back and forth slightly panicked. “But, Lancelot — ” He held his arm to stop him from pacing. He took him with both hands, box slightly pushing into Vane’s arm, and made him stand still.

“Just calm down. Give me your hand.” He let him go, and flipped the ring box open with one hand. He held the other one out for Vane to put his own in. Vane obliged, slipping his hand into Lancelot’s to receive the surprise gift. “Do you want me to actually ask, or do you just want me to give you the ring since you already shouted it at me?” Vane squeaked, and Lancelot smiled. 

“Vane, will you marry me?”

He didn’t need to wait for Vane to answer; he already knew the outcome. Lancelot awkwardly shimmied the ring out from the velvet in the box, and slipped it onto Vane’s finger. It’s a simple band, one that matches what Lancelot is already wearing.

“When did you get that?” Vane asked, holding up Lancelot’s hand to look at their matching rings. Lancelot blinks.

“That’s a secret.”

“How long have you been planning this?!” 

“That’s also a secret.”

“Lanchan!!” He pulled their hands apart, and wrapped his arms around Lancelot’s waist. Lancelot snaked his arms around his neck in kind, pressing their lips together. “What are we going to tell your parents…?”

“That we’re practically married already.” It was the truth, they were practically married. They even lived together. Lancelot vividly remembered having to go out and buy a bigger bed because Vane refused to sleep anywhere else but beside him. “We have been for a long time.”

Vane’s face went red, and Lancelot could see his mouth moving with nothing coming out. Oh. He wasn’t expecting him to say that at all, was he?

“Vane, are you alright?” He leaned in, and Vane pulled him in closer. This time, Lancelot was the one who squeaked unexpectedly.

“I’m so happy!” 

Lancelot tried to reply, wheezing helplessly as Vane squeezed him. 

“Oh!” Vane loosened his grip on him, and he took a deep breath. “L...Lancelot, I-”

Lancelot brought his finger to rest against Vane’s lips. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
